


Tired From Work (Jumin x Reader)

by Shitty



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romantic Gestures, Short, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitty/pseuds/Shitty
Summary: You sit and wait for your lovely husband to get home from a stressful day of work, and soon you are receiving all his love in the couch.





	Tired From Work (Jumin x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mystic Messenger text in English, which is not my native language. Despite being short, I dedicated myself a lot. I hope you enjoy!

You are bored, the kind that lingers. You sigh, cuddling against the blanket you brought from bed to the sofa because in days like this you watch the rain wet the window, and wonder if it will take too long for Jumin to arrive. Since you got married it's very difficult to stay away from each other, it's as if the newly married phase never really passed. The sound of the fireplace comforts you, and the warmth makes you wish he was there with you. As if fate heard your requests you hear a "beep" of the door opening with the password, as soon as the door opens you feel his cologne fill the room, its smell was fresh, but with a woody touch although he did not use the same perfume every day, this is the one you like the most, because that's what he used when you two kissed the first time, and remembering that - and the fact that he had finally arrived from work - made you smile.  
“Hello, my love” He approaches you, undoing his tie, and kisses your forehead affectionately, “How was your day?”, he asked while walking towards the cabinet with drinks. This is one of the things you always admired about him; no matter how hard his day was, he always asked how you were first.  
“Oh, you know, just missing you, same as always” You said and he smiled at you, taking a bottle of wine, his bangs were falling over his face and he was probably too tired to fix it.  
“It is always good to be reminded that I have the same effect on you. I always miss you” He doesn’t even ask if you want to drink, it just became a habit for him to pour two glasses of wine, a little marriage perk that you two have.  
“How was your day? Apart from missing me?” You ask as he hands you the glass of wine, and sits beside you with a sigh, and you already know it's been a long day.  
“The margin of error of the new employees is above expectations, and I'm wondering if I should fire the psychologists responsible for their evaluation and training. In addition one of our biggest suppliers failed to deliver the goods on time, we had to call apologizing for the delay for all buyers.” He barely ends the sentence and starts drinking, you accompany him, watching his tired expression; it really was a rough day.  
“Well, maybe you should wait a while before you fire them? Sometimes it takes time for people to get used to a new job. And about the deliveries, it was not your company's fault, so maybe if it is a bigger problem you can set up a meeting or even a press conference! But whatever your decision is I know you will make the right choice.” You worry a lot about your husband, everything falls on his shoulders. If something does not work, it's the president's fault in the eyes of the world. So you do what you can to keep him from feeling the pressure. You end up thinking so much you don’t notice that he's watching you like a fool as you curl your own hair between your fingers.  
“God... I love you so much.” His spontaneity surprises you a little, it is always novelty to hear him speak of his love for you so sincerely. Then you feel his free hand touching your face, while the other holds an almost empty glass of wine. He caresses the apple of your cheek and silence welcomes you both. Instead of answering that you love him, you approach and leave a light kiss on his lips.  
He – almost offendedly – put his glass of wine on the coffee table along with yours and held your face with both hands, taking your lips. His tongue leaving the taste of wine on your mouth. You can’t help but put a hand on his thigh, pressing it. He understands the message and deepens the kiss, caressing the nape of your neck, making you shiver. The smell of his cologne mixed with wine and the sound of the wet kiss makes your head dizzy with heat, then you press your body against his, making him lie down and you stand on top, taking control of the situation, which makes him lose his posture, break the kiss and smile. You smile with him. You two are facing each other with desire, his dark colored eyes are penetrating your heart and you pay attention between his legs, that is poking against your belly. You blush, and bite your own lower lip, and he notices your reaction, and began to hold your waist, pressing it more against your body. You also understand the message, but you decide to deny it just a little longer. You bring your lips to his neck, kissing it softly before sucking it.  
He murmurs your name between a moan, putting a hand inside your dress and pressing your ass. You suck his neck, leaving a mark and he groans with desire, not being able to hold himself back anymore. He holds you and switch places, now being above you.  
“You are such a tease” He says that leading one of his hands to his pants, unzipping it. Then taking the same hand to hold your face, unkindly pressing his fingers on your cheeks. “I’ll ravish you in this sofa, right now, I’ll only stop when you are panting on the floor, with my cum dripping down your thighs”  
You rub your legs against each other and you feel that you are already wet only by his words. And you want more, you want him to feel the same way that you feel, you want him to beg for you as much as you beg for him. But before you could think about something to say he slides a hand inside your panties, finding your clitoris and pressing it, you feel the shock wave through your whole body and you moan, weakened. He smiles proudly, massaging your clitoris causing your thighs to shake, while you hold his shoulder.  
“Fuck, Jumin, God” He listens to you, and thrusts two fingers into your already lubricated pussy, it goes deep, and he doesn’t wait before pressing them against your walls, he is so fast and rough you can’t even open your eyes from so much pleasure. You can feel your own juice mixing between his fingers.  
“Jumin, please, I...” You manage to say it, and try to warn you are close to having an orgasm, but he denies you at the last second. You feel the tingling sensation of the orgasm about to come, and it never does. He looks at you with pure admiration, as if you were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He turns you on your back and opens the zipper of your dress, undressing you fast and throwing it on the floor as if it cost nothing compared to you, he does the same to your panties before kissing and licking your pussy from behind, drinking you with pure desire. You open your legs more and he tongue fucks you, you feel your fluid mixing with his saliva, making you as wet as it can be, but he stops early not being able to hold himself back anymore. He hold his dick, the top rubbing your entrance, making your hole twitch with antecipation before he slides right in. He touches all the right spots as he fucks you, his strong hands gripping your waist and making you open your mouth to moan but no sound being able to come out, until he actually starts to move. Every new thrust you end up losing yourself to the pleasure more and more, his gland touching deep into your cunt. He explores your body with his hands while pouding; first your back then massaging your nipples; and it gets hard as he touches. He bends and kisses your back while feeling you thighten around him.  
Both yours moans and his echo through the apartment, you feel the heat wave going through your body and you have an orgasm, its so intense you feel your pussy twitching around his cock, and he feels too. He cums inside you, deep and so much. Almost instantly you feel it dripping down your thighs just like he promised. He takes it off and sits back on the couch, you sit on his lap, sharing a sweet, calm kiss.  
“Never forget how much I love you” He whispers against your ear, and you return the gesture, whispering against his: “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to constructive criticism, opinions, etc! Please leave your kudos to encourage me to write!


End file.
